


Happy Birthday

by nihlus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 4th of July, Gen, Happy Birthday Steve!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihlus/pseuds/nihlus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a birthday piece that I wrote a while back, and because Steve bb. Basically how Steve celebrates his birthday this year!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, since all (yeah nearly all) of my work is done while listening to music, it would help greatly if you listened to the extended version of "An End, Once and For All" from the Mass Effect 3 soundtrack. 'cause y'know. Epic music. 
> 
> Concrit welcome, as per usual, this is more than a week late, but do enjoy!

When he wakes in the morning, he turns the clock to face him. 4 July, 6.19am stares back at him, and he realises; it’s his birthday. Sighing softly, he places the clock back down, and slides out of bed. Rolling his shoulders lightly, Steve would shower, get changed, and make his way down to SHIELD. Sure, he knew it was his birthday, and Coulson had told him to take a day off to treat himself, but it really wasn’t that big of a deal with Steve.

When you’re 25, _no wait, it’s technically 95, isn’t it_ , single, sharing a birthday with America, living alone _and_ have all of your friends living in a different decade, literally, you tend not to make a huge deal about your birthday. His mother had joked previously that sharing a birthday with America made Steve all the more special, but in reality it made it a whole lot easier to forget. America kinda overshadows the birthday of a scrawny kid born and raised in Brooklyn. As he turns the shower on, it comes to Steve: this would be the first birthday that he’d spend well and truly, alone.

Sure, back home, back then, he’d have a few people coming to him and wishing him a happy birthday. It was all a rather simple thing – a hug, a wish, and that would really be it. That was all they could afford. Steve was thankful for it, and he’d never trade it for anything in the world, with those memories being a part of him.

But there was always that small part of him, just that tiny bit, that wishes someone had put him first. And not America. That someone’s first thought was to wish Steve Rogers a happy birthday, and not America, as important as America was. He didn’t like being the afterthought. He’d accepted it – but that didn’t mean he’d have to like it. What he’d give to have a birthday greeting from Bucky. From Peggy. From his mom. A simple treat, and that’d be it. He’d be content. Just having someone remember him would be enough. _But who’s going to remember – they’re not here. No one’s with you anymore._ He shakes the thoughts out, and has his shower, the scalding water distracting him for the time being.

He gets into SHIELD – and is greeted by some of the Agents. Coulson isn’t around, and Steve continues with his work. A few conversations come up where he isn’t supposed to turn up for work, and all Steve does is smile politely, and carries on with his work. Until Coulson turns up and comes up to him, a warm smile on his face. “I thought I told you to take a day off.”

Steve shrugs, and returns the smile. “Didn’t want to. It’s not that big a deal.”

Coulson outstretches his hand, his smile causing the corners of his eyes to become just that little bit smaller. A genuine smile. “Happy birthday, Captain. “ Steve takes it, smiling in return, and thanks him. Slowly, as the day passes, Steve gets more well wishes; a pat on the back from Barton and Banner, a small, rare smile from Romanoff, and a loud birthday wish from Thor. Even a new motorbike, courtesy of Tony.

SHIELD’s American agents eventually leave the facility at 7, an hour earlier than they’re used to; they’re getting ready to enjoy the fireworks show that Stark Industries was going to be putting up. Standing on the balcony of the Avengers Tower, Steve leans against the glass banister, slowly joined by the others. “I have not seen such a show as this – the Black Widow tells me that this is to celebrate the independence of this country?” Thor stands next to Steve, his eyes peering at the firework setup. Steve nods. “You have a noble birthdate, Captain. Few have that privilege. Now come, we must get ready to enjoy this show. I was promised that it would be loud and full of celebration.” Thor turns, pulling a red, white and blue concoction, nudging one into Steve’s hand.

The other Avengers take their respective glasses, with Tony grinning as he looks over the banister. “Looks like they’re ready. But first,” he smiles, winking at the others who help and turn Steve to face away from the fireworks show, “a private show of our own.” He taps his earpiece, and grins. “Fire away.”

The whizz is instantaneous, away from the original location it was meant to be. But when Steve sees the message the flares spell out, a smile instantly hits his face. “They’re not fireworks,” Tony interjects, “but we thought you deserved it.”

_Happy Birthday Steve._

Steve almost feels something catch in his throat – he wasn’t alone this year. He had a whole new family here, and they would always look out for him. Put him first. Remember him. “Thanks guys. Now, back to the real celebration.”


End file.
